deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Rovus the Hexenmeister
Rovus the Hexenmeister is the Allied Alliance Solo Hero and the Medieval Allied Alliance and the member of the Temple of the Ancients. Casted out as heretic, Rovus the Hexenmeister fights against D'Viler the Vile and his evil disciples and followers and the Brotherhood of Chaos with his devastated powerful weapons of magical destruction. Origin Rovus Sindeth was a member of the secret society related to the Temple of the Ancients and an excellent sorcerer from the academy, mastering the arts of magic spells from the Arcane Tomes. During his training, Rovus heard about the dark prophecy that it would bring the end of their homeland by an evil warlock named D'Viler the Vile. After his training his completed, Rovus began his own quest but in secret, he goes after D'Viler by himself with his magic staff; apparently he goes for his suicide mission. As he travelled to the east, Rovus encountered D'Viler with some handful of weak soldiers at the Dark Woods of the Damned. After defeating few of his bodyguards, however, Rovus was quickly defeated by D'Viler and transformed into a creature-like serpent then quickly became a heretic with a cost of an eye, a monster, and left him to die as he was dragged to his imprisonment. After the fall of his former kingdom, Rovus was later freed by the resistance hated by his own kind as he was once of them when the people saw his monstrous figure and branded him as Hexenmeister and Heretic like his people. However, Rovus must redeem himself using his dark powers against D'Viler's followers and evil army, from the Capital of the Damned to the Chaos Maw as he fought and massacred them all in cold blood, using his powerful and dangerous weapons at his disposal. Then, he entered D'Viler's Dome of Chaos where he was expecting of Rovus but only this time, he unlocked his Dark Aura and used it against his arch-nemesis and his evil disciples. And with that act, Rovus had finally defeated D'Viler the Vile and freed his home kingdom from the clutches of the brotherhood of evil but his redemption wasn't enough though he did what he done a long time ago. As he left his former home, Rovus disappeared himself and began to journey himself far to the eastern lands of Antichthon, searching to kill evil wherever he sees it as he can hear the mockery laughter of D'Viler the Vile and he knew that evil lives. The dar chronicle of Rovus the Hexenmeister was only the beginning... Personality Rovus is a dark, cold, stern, naive and coolheaded character. He bears his own hatred on D'Viler the Vile and his evil followers and overjoyed of killing every evil demons and monsters for what he had to become like them. Despite being a monster and a heretic, Rovus has a good heart deep inside his body and spirit as well redeeming himself for his terrible mistake. Powers and Abilities Rovus is the Wizard-class, using Light magic spells until he uses his new and Dark spells. In addition for his arsenals, he possesses most dangerous weapons such as Necromancer Gauntlets, Emerald Crossbow, Dragon Claw of Surcov, Burner Mace, Phoenix Staff, and Inferno Staff. With his Dark Aura, it increases his attack points, defense points, and unlimited energies for temporally long time, much longer than his Tomes of Arcane. Inspirations * Inspired from Ravensoft's Heretic: Shadow of the Serpent Riders. Category:Database Category:Allied Alliance Solo Hero Category:Medieval Allied Alliance Category:The Temple of the Ancients